


Dear Diary

by Cradle_Crypt



Category: Bleach
Genre: GrimmIchi - Freeform, M/M, Other Pairings - Freeform, Sex, Sexual Content, Yaoi, slight humor?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cradle_Crypt/pseuds/Cradle_Crypt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo Kurosaki is addicted to sex. He feels guilty for enjoying the sex he has with random strangers and goes to his therapist Yoruichi Shihouin for help. She has him write a diary of his notable sexual encounters, she enjoys making her patient squirm. On the outside of the diary, Ichigo is falling in love with the one and only Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. I don't know how to do tags very well, if you have a tag I should put, please, comment or something to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Entry 1: My motherfucking introduction and my first little fling.

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you think I'm stealing this, feel free to pm me on fanfiction to the name Kaine-Minizowa, and I'll tell you again that this is my story.
> 
> (italicized words in parenthesis) = inner thoughts. 
> 
> “Quoted talking in bold letters.” = flash back talking. 
> 
> “Quoted italicized and underlined talking.” = presently talking (outside the diary). 
> 
> Thank you, enjoy reading.

**Entry 1: My motherfucking introduction and my first little fling.**

Dear whoever is reading my diary,

This is my fucking diary, so treat it with respect, also, I swear to god. If you read it, and I find out that you have read it, that will be the end of your very fucking existence; so don’t let me catch you. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and this diary is all about my sex life. My therapist thought it would be a good idea to write down every one of my flings, from the beginning up until now. What a load of crap this has to be, am I right? And the saddest part is that I was the one who forced myself to see a therapist in the first place, seeing as I always felt guilty right after sex. I was classified as a satyriases. To those of you who don’t know what a satyriases is, well, this diary is all about sex, isn’t it? That should answer your question _(it’s the male version of a nymphomaniac)._

First before I go on, a little about me _…. (oh god)._

I am what you would call handsome. Or at least that’s what I’ve been called by the older men in my sex life. I don’t understand this though considering the fact that I am scrawny as hell, my hair is orange and in the sun all of my freckles want to come out. At this point in time I am twenty-six, gay, and my father walked in on me and my last ‘lay’. I frequently visit a gay night club with my best friend Renji and his boyfriend Byakuya and I am known there as the nymph, because usually if they’re even slightly attractive to me I would screw them. If I could face palm I would, thinking back, the faint memory of this weirdo coming up to me, trying to pick me up and calling me a slut, his pedo stash and god awful looks makes me feel disturbed, especially when he started trying to grind against me, telling me how much I liked it up the ass _. (If you could see my body shuddering at the thought you would probably laugh)._ Well excuse me, he was fucking ugly as shit, and there was no way in hell I would ever want to touch him. Ever.

Anyway, in the world I am just some plain business man who wears a suit and carries a brief case to and from work every _day (Just one of those normal life things)_ , although the office I work for specializes in watches and there isn’t any real demand for them _(I don’t know why I stay)._ In fact, lately now I’ve been looking into part time work down where my cousin Shirosaki works. He had told me about it a while ago and I’d only been to his work once, but it was really nice, he works at a ‘pawn’ shop in a small neighborhood, or well, what would look like a pawn shop, say the word _pawn_ awkwardly and you’ve got yourself a porn shop _(Yey for screwing up English vocabulary!)._ I go down there Monday after work. So hopefully I’ll have a new job soon and I can quit being a watch seller.

So now that that was a little bit about me, on to my first fling.

It was my junior year of high school, I had just turned seventeen and had just figured out I was gay _(after watching Renji dry naked in the locker room, I sprang… talk about awkward)_ and I really liked the one kid in my English class, my math class, and my gym class _(not Renji, though I did think Renji was pretty hot)._ Who I’m talking about is, and I’m not proud of it, Keigo Asano. Shit was he stupid, but man, we’d been friends for years _(he got hot)_ and I’ve never seen him date a girl, nor have I seen him pounce on any of our friends, only me, so my only thought was, hey, I can experiment with him, maybe he likes me.

Two hours after school and he was following me on his way home, Mizuiro Kojima walking next to him, texting. Of course as soon as Mizuiro veered off saying goodbye I stopped and turned to Keigo _(I wasn’t going to say anything in front of the ‘ladies’ man’)._ I looked Keigo in the eyes when he stopped walking to stare at me and I asked him if he liked me. At first he sputtered uncontrollably and his eyes were wide, he was trying to deny it, but when I put my hand on his shoulder backed him into the wall and kissed him he paused and kissed me back. I remember taking him by the hand, smirking and saying something along the lines of **“Is it so hard to like me?”** _(Later I felt embarrassed that I was the one who came on to him)_. After I said that he smiled and squeezed me tightly and followed me to my house.

We didn’t do it right away. I was seventeen for god’s sake, that and I had just found out I was gay, and I’d never had sex, so yea my hormones were raging just as much as the next guys but when you’re seventeen you get afraid really quickly. We settled for making out and hand jobs, which felt great until I wanted more. Whenever Keigo was around me I couldn’t stand it, since I knew he liked me and I had asked if he wanted to try having sex with me _(of course he said yes)_ and so I knew he wanted that as much as I did. Three days into our ‘relationship’ I forced him into the bathroom stall to give him a blow job, which with him was probably the weirdest thing to do.

A week into our dysfunctional relationship I had taken him back home with me on a Friday, my father was out of town and my sisters were at their friends’ houses, so to any seventeen year old kid it’s a gift straight from god. It was a good time at first _(and I really mean at first_ ). The mood was set with some candles due to power outage because of a storm and we had already made out a little so I felt horny and I could tell he was too, but damn, and it’s not like I shouldn’t have known this, but Keigo was so inexperienced that my ass felt like it was on fire within five minutes of penetration. I could not believe how much it hurt. He pulled out as quickly as he thrust in, muttering apology after apology at my pain.

I was going to do it though. I looked him in the eye, grabbed the lubrication that I had learned was needed and poured generous amounts onto my hand, which made Keigo turn red as he watched me turn myself around and begin to stretch myself. It stung at first because Keigo’s first try at penetration, but when Keigo got to put it in again, it felt so much more comfortable, except for the fact that I felt really full.

In the end I couldn’t criticize Keigo, for my first time it was pretty good, I had reached climax, he did too _(although it was a little earlier than me),_ it shouldn’t have mattered who came first or second, he and I were both virgins before that night.

After that night Keigo stayed over the entire weekend and then Monday I felt too weird around him. He wanted to hold my hand, and I couldn’t do it, in fact, I had lost interest in him. I wondered what was wrong with me for the longest time and then I realized that I had never really liked him in the way that worked in a loving relationship. I liked him in the way that he was there and I could use him. I cried in the bathroom stalls after this realization and when I told Keigo I didn’t want to see him anymore in that way I felt guilty that I had hurt him just so I could experience sex. I will never forget the words that came out of his mouth before he switched schools. **“Thanks for the great time, Ichigo.”**

I guess I really hurt his feelings, and I’m sorry for that, but I’d have been miserable if I had stayed with him. I guess it’s also sad that I used him for sex and left him hanging…

_ “Yoruichi, how should I end this?” _

_ “Any way you want to.” _

Fuck my life – Ichigo.


	2. Entry 2: I was with three in one night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter, Ichigo writes about Shinji and then Nnoitra and Kenpachi, but he doesn't write a lot about Nnoitra and Kenpachi because its a punishment. Anymore and I'll be writing the entire story in three sentences. Anyway, you like this story? Have you read Applause? Did you like that one? (Its okay if you didn't like either).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two, if you like my stories here, you should read them on fanfiction! Fanfiction: Kaine-Minizowa. See you there!

_(Italicized words in parenthesis) = inner thoughts._

**“Quoted talking bolded letters.” = flash back talking.**

_ “Quoted italicized and underlined talking.” = presently talking (outside the diary).  _

_Just italicized is flashback with description. (If that makes any sense)._

* * *

**Entry 2: I was with three in one night.**

Dear Diary peepers,

Before I give away more blackmail information to my psychiatrist, and you, I have good news! I quit my job and now work with my cousin Shirosaki at the ‘Pawn’ shop. Not that working with my psycho cousin should be a good thing, it’s not, and he is more sexual than I am. Kinky even. _(Not going into detail about any of that just yet…)_ but anyway, I’m much happier at the Pawn shop than with my watch job. Alright then.

My next most notable flings after Keigo were when I was working. _(I know, can you believe it?)_

It was still junior year, but I was eighteen this time and had a later curfew, and a dangerously sneaky mind. I had met a boy named Shinji who was near my age, exactly twenty one when I met him _(sitting with his friends at a booth in my uncle Urahara’s Bar, if you could believe my Uncle Urahara has a bar)_. My Uncle Urahara Kisuke owned a bar that I worked at illegally, considering I still wasn’t legal to consume or serve alcohol. ( _This will be another story, I’m sure of it)._

I met Shinji Hirako, a blonde who was as much in love with the words gay and sex as I was at the time. It was his birthday and I couldn’t help but talk to him since I was serving him and his friends their drinks. Shinji seemed way too openly gay when I met him, since what he wore was a hot pink I heart dick long sleeved shirt and some skin tight blue jeans that had Chappy the Bunny on them _(honestly I don’t know where that fashion came from, even I dressed better, but I thought he was cute, even for a flamboyantly gay man)._

I hit on him, winked and left causing a ruckus with his friends, it was quite funny to hear the pale haired man go, ‘No, no we don’t know each other, but he is cute.’ I of course had no clue the man would come over to me later on a dare and talk to me. With a curl of my finger I beckoned him to the back room that my uncle always let me take break in…

**“So… birthday boy,”** I said with a smirk. I couldn’t help but bite my lip and press him up against the wall in the room. The blonde seemed quite surprised.

**“Well, well, well.”** The blonde said **. “I didn’t know you’d be so rough right off the bat. You look like a tiny kitten. I’m Shinji Hirako.”**

**“Ichigo Kurosaki, and you have got to be one of the most flattering men I’ve laid my eyes on in the last month. Do me the honor of fucking me.”** I couldn’t help but talk to him like he was a man of higher standard. _(God, I was so cheesy back then)._

**“Is this really happening? I’m so lucky tonight.”** Shinji had whispered, he locked his arms around my waste and kissed me as wickedly as he could, pressing himself into me and turning us so that I was the one pressed up against the wall and I was the one being ground against.

**“Oh fuck, mmm.”** I could feel the blondes erection press against mine through our jeans and the blonde pulled away from me to pull his cock out of his jeans. It sounds bad but Shinji’s hard on wasn’t impressive, he was about the size I was, around the average for men now a day, but he sure knew how to use it. Placing both hands on my hips he hefted me up onto the stack of boxes in the break room and pulled my jeans down just enough to expose my ass.

**“I hope you like it rough because I don’t prepare.”** I couldn’t help but nod my head, it was bound to hurt and I wanted him no matter what. With one quick thrust he was inside of me and I was clawing at his shoulders with pain lacing up my spine and a hot coiling pleasure in my groin _._ **“Damn you are tight. Relax, yea?”** Shinji rubbed my hips and kissed my neck before he started a slow, steadily growing faster, pace. It was the first time since Keigo that I hadn’t been prepped before sex.

I couldn’t find my words for half a second and then I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him tighter to me as I began thrusting back against him, adjusting to the feel of him inside me, the boxes falling out from under me. _(I don’t mean this in a pleasure sense. I literally mean we began fucking so hard that the boxes he had me on were falling out of their stack)._

We were in the back room for about a half an hour before my watch started to beep and I noticed the time. I panicked, and glad we were both satisfied. I even got Shinji’s number _(not that I ever called him)_ and I went back to work, of course after I cleaned up our mess in the back room. It was way too obvious to everyone in the bar that Shinji had just screwed my brains out in the back room. Two of the people at the end of the bar, guys both wearing odd looking eye patches sat next to each other sipping on a drink in their hand and smirking at me with the widest grins I had ever seen. For a moment I was confused as to why I was so familiar with them, thinking I had had sex with both of them sometime in the past _(I’m not telling you every fling)_ , until I realized they were both frequent customers.

Since Shinji left and the bar was mostly cleared out I walked to the end of the bar where they both sat watching me quietly. I felt a little horny, I was only eighteen, but I guess you could say that at any age you could find an excuse for feeling horny. I walked slowly, emphasizing my movements a little, leaning on the bar and cleaning it as I went, picking up empty glasses and tips people had left me. I made sure my shirt rode up a little. When I was finally face to face with the men I smiled softly at them like I would at any customer.

**“Is there anything I can get you guys before the bar closes for the night?”** Both men laughed at my question and the thinner one smirked.

**“Why you sure can, ya wanna get me another one of these?”** he gestured to his mixed drink, in which all its contents were on the top shelf or down low enough for me to have to be on my hands and knees, ass in the air, for their enjoyment. With a smile on my face I nodded and brought out a bar stood to stand on.

As I was pulling things down I wiggled a bit and looked down to make sure I was being watched by the two, which I was, and smiled softly at them while I gripped the last bottle in my hand and got off of the ladder. Turning around I pulled out two glasses and made them both a drink before I turned around and cleaned up the rest of the bar.

**“Hey boy, how old are you really?”** came a quiet question from the thicker of the two men. I snorted, soaked up some water in the cloth I had and turned to the two men.

**“Eighteen.”** I said. _“_ **Why? You wanna fuck?”** the words were out of my mouth before I could do anything, and both of the men smiled.

**“We were hoping to...”** The thicker one said with a look of lust in his eyes. **“The name’s Kenpachi, this here is Nnoitra.”** The skinnier one smiled naughtily.

**“I’m Ichigo, says so right on my name tag.”**

**“Well, nice to meet you too.”** Kenpachi whispered, leaning forward a little _._ **“How’s about the three of us go back to our hotel and see if we don’t hit it off, eh?”** I bit my lip, it sounded so enticing, especially since I loved sex. I nodded.

**“Yea, sure, just give me a few minutes to clean up and I’m free.”** Truth be told, we never made it back to their hotel room. After I got off work and closed up, I found the two of them standing in front, both smoking a joint together in front of the car they were driving.

**“So…”** I said looking at both the men who looked like they could eat me right there on the spot. **“Where are we going?”** I questioned _._ **“I’m pretty sure you aren’t taking me to your hotel room. I don’t think we can make it there.”**

**“Not too sure. We got some blankets in the back,”** Nnoitra said.

**“Let’s go to the park, It’s just around the corner.”** I said grabbing the joint from Kenpachis fingers _(Yes I smoked pot when I was a teenager, get over it, I was being a bad boy, besides, lots of people do it these days anyway)_ and smiled at the two of them, getting into their car.

That night had been messy, and the first time I was thankful for condoms. Those two sure could cum a lot…

_“Oh my…”_ Yoruichi said with a deep giggle as she read over my shoulder.

_“Yoruichi!”_ I shouted. _“Fuck. I swear to god, if you don’t stop reading over my shoulder, then you’re going to be in big trouble.”_

_“Oh yea? How?”_ Yoruichi thought she had me under her thumb.

_“I won’t write anymore in the diary, and I know how much you love to read what I write down. In fact, as a punishment, I’m not writing any more for the day.”_ I said watching her pout.

Again, fuck my life – Ichigo.


End file.
